Queer Beauty
by leeluh
Summary: Beauty experiments and finds her true sexual preference.
1. Chapter 1

Queer Beauty

Note: I do not own Beauty and the Beast . This story contains lesbian and bestiality content.

**Chapter 1**

**Julliet POV**

There is nothing more disgusting than Gaston. So manly… chest full of hair, big muscles. Blah. What do my sisters see in him? I'm tired of pretending everyday to like him and denying myself. But I can't afford another humiliation and shame from my family. Mary Ann's incident was long ago, but it still hurts. I will never forget my sisters 'disgust when they saw me kissing Mary Ann. And Mary Ann, gone now because of me. A tear stream down my cheek, remembering her.

Gaston approached us at the plaza. It was a warm day in town. Clear skies, people working their usual shifts.

"Ladies" Gaston said looking at us blonde triplets. We were very much alike. Except for our sexual preferences.

"Aaah" my sisters salivated. Jullianne hit my elbow and I did it also.

"So, who would accompany me on this lovely day for a walk?"

"Me, me" cried Jullianne and June.

"Um, me" I said apathetically.

"Well let me see…" Gaston said but suddenly turned distracted as he saw Belle, the inventor's daughter. My sisters glared at her. I looked at her closely. She was just as beautiful as everyone described her. Her long brunette hair always on a ponytail. Her lovely smile, big eyes. Something about today, made me see her in a new light. She was incredibly sexy, the way her hips swayed when she walked. Her breast seam perky and round. We have talked a few times before, she was a nice girl.

"Are you staring at Belle!" Jullianne scolded.

"Of course, I'm wondering what does Gaston see in her? She is so ugly!" I lied.

"I know" Jullianne said. "He should prefer blondes."

Gaston ignored us and went to talk to Belle. My sisters were mad gawking at them. I couldn't take my eyes from Belle. I wanted to talk to her, be her friend. Maybe I could walk by her house later. Belle look bothered and Gaston and Lefou were making fun about her father. She ran away to her house worried. My sisters ran to Gaston as soon as Belle left.

"I'm going home" I said and left them there. Jullianne seemed bothered but then fixed her attention at Gaston. I was still thinking about Belle. What it would be like to touch her and kiss her? If she was smart as they said, she should be very open minded. At least more than this town. No gay towners here. No lesbians. I was all alone now. I arrived home and decided to take a bath.

As I was lying on the tub, I let my hands go down my tummy and into my pussy. Belle, I thought while I masturbated a little. I needed to at least talked to her. I finished bathing and put on a dress. I decided I would walk to her house and just visit. What wrong can I do?

I walked to Belle's house and rang a bell. Nobody answer. I thought about leaving. Than suddenly I heard Belle's horse. Maybe she was out back. I walked to the back of the house. I couldn't believe my eyes. Belle was… stroking her horse's… penis?

**Sorry that this is story is just a rough draft. Please tell me what you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Belle's POV**

"You like that, Phillipe, don't you?" I said as I masturbated my horse. The touch of his furry dick was warming my pussy. I imagined myself naked rubbing against him…. "Aahhh"

"What! Julliet!" I couldn't believe what was happening. Nobody has ever seen me like this. And this girl? What was she doing here. I was so embarrassed. "Umm, I." She looked so shocked.

"I'm sorry Belle. I didn't mean to spy on you." Julliet said nervously.

"I can explain. You see. What I…"

"You don't have to, really" she said. But I rather die right here, right now.

"It's that… well… I know it's out of the ordinary. I guess. What I'm trying to say is… umm…"

"No, Belle, really…" Julliet said trying to calm me.

"No, let me finish. I'm gonna go straight. I'm into animals… sexually. Well, not just any animals…. But big, furry ones. Like beasty-like animals." I said. It felt good to finally open up to someone about my preferences. But at the same time, I was afraid she was going to judge me or feel disgusted. I stared at her nervously.

"I guess… I understand" Julliet said. "I, too, have a sexual preference out of the ordinary."

"Really? Are you into trees?" I said relieved to share something with another towner.

"Um, no… I'm not into trees" Julliet said with a weirded face. "I'm attracted to…"

"Belle!" Mauriced shouted. "Would you help me prepare for the fair?"

"Yes, papa!" I cried back. "I'm sorry. Can we talk some other time? I have to help him."

"Yeah, sure. See you later" Julliet said and walked away. I thought about the possibility of having my first real friend in this poor provincial town. I always knew I was different, but it was nice to finally meet somebody that could get me. I smiled at the thought as I rushed to the basement to help my dad.

My dad took Phillipe to the fair. I was left without no companion to satisfy my horniness. I kept thinking about Julliet. What was she doing tonight? What was she attracted to? She didn't tell me. I wanted to talk again. I could wait. I bathed and then went to sleep.

**Hi, everyone. Please tell me what you think so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Julliet's POV**

The sun woke me up. It was very early. As I walked to the corridor of our house, I heard June crying. I ran to her room.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"No…." she sobbed. "Gaston is going to propose to Belle". She started weeping again.

"What? How do you know?"

"Jullianne went to get bread and the baker told her. Gaston wants us all at noon in front of Belle's house. He wants a shotgun-wedding" she cried loudly.

"That's so wrong!"

"I know" she said still crying.

I needed to warn Belle. I went to room and changed. Leaving the house I took a turn and went the bakery. I bought bread for Belle so that I can have an excuse to have breakfast with her. Belle's house seem quiet this morning.

"Good morning" Belle said as she opened the door.

"Hi, sorry to surprise you like this. Thought you might want some fresh bread for your breakfast. Now that your father's gone and all."

"That's very nice of you, thanks" she said and took the basket.

"Well, I also have something to tell you."

"Oh… come in. Sit over there" she said and signaled a chair next to a wooden table. "Is it about yesterday? Because I was thinking about that…"

"Um, well that too. But, listen" I said as I sat down. She sat down across from me. "You may not like this, but I heard Gaston is planning to come here by noon and propose to you."

"Propose? Marriage?" she asked curiosly.

"Yes." I said

"Ugh, he is so full of himself! Who does he think he is?"

"Ruler of France probably…" I said. We both laughed. "I can't stand him either."

"Really? But you and your sisters seem so into him"

"Well they are. Actually, now that we are in the topic. The reason, well… one of the reasons I don't like Gaston is… that I like girls. I am… attracted to girls." I looked at Belle. She was silent and raised one of her eyebrows. I couldn't figure out her expression, she just looked at me.

"That's … interesting" she said. "Have you… um, being with a girl before?"

"Well, not exactly. I kissed one before." Thoughts of Mary Ann flooded my mind. I still missed her. We had a strong friendship that turned to love. Love that had to end. My eyes watered.

"Are you ok?" Belle asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Let me tell you. There was this girl, Mary Ann. Did you knew her?"

"I heard about her. Was she the one that lived with the widow?"

"Yes."

"She and I became friends, very good friends. I confided in her, she trusted me. One day we were in my room and, I remember, she looked so beautiful that day. She had this blue dress that hugged her figure very well. Her smile was very bright. I just couldn't help but stare at her. And like she read my mind, came closer and started kissing me. At first, I was confused, but the touch of her lips. Her toungue caressing mine. I was… in heaven."

Belle studied me carefully. Her expression hadn't changed. "But did you knew that you were attracted before she kissed you?"

"Actually, now that I think about it. No… but, when we kissed, it's like I had no doubts. I was a weird girl growing up. More tomboish compared to my sisters. I didn't give any guy a break. Just wasn't interested enough" I said as I realized something new about myself. "Well, enough about me. What about you? When did your… animal… attraction started?" I felt weird uttering that question. Never thought I would have to.

"Hmm, I think it was when I was like 12. My father had this dog and…"

The bell rang and Belle stood up. I felt relieved because I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know her story.

"Belle, if it is Gaston I shouldn't be here. My sisters are probably wondering why I am not crying with them. Is there a back door?"

"Yes follow me" Belle lead me to a door and I escaped quietly. Half the town was in front of Belle's house. There was some decorating and a cake. Gaston went to so much trouble for this. I joined my sisters. They were sad.

"Where were you?" said Jullianne.

"Don't worry. I was trying to convince Belle not to marry Gaston."

"I am proud of you, sis" she said.

Gaston went inside Belle's house.

**Next chapter: Gaston and Belle's Maybe wedding? **


End file.
